Pokemon Romances
by The Constitutionalist
Summary: I've started this as an ongoing collection of one-shots as a way to build upon those who love Pokémon in peculiar manner. This will be a review/PM driven collection and would love for anyone to offer pairing ideas so that I may write them for everyone. Rules will be displayed within on what I will and will not write. I am open to collaboration, but may not update often. Please R&R!
1. Arbok

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at a so-called 'Lemon'. I hope it has turned out alright and people will enjoy it.**

**I'm thinking of expanding and doing collection, any ideas are welcome, to which I'll give credit to those who post ideas in the reviews at the end of the 'Lemon'. I'll also accept any PM and will discuss any idea(s) in question with any who uses the PM system. **

**Any submissions must be in - Male human x Female pokémon (1-6) - or - Female pokémon x Female pokémon - form.**

**I will not do yaoi because of my preferences (I don't hate homosexuality, I just don't care for it). I will do anthromorphic pokémon upon request, but not 'Moemon', it just seems weird to me.**

**A new rule will come into effect immediately, I will accept Rule 63 submissions as they don't violate the no yaoi rule. Rule 63 is the only exception. If you don't know what Rule 63 is, please research it and you'll have your answer.**

**I'll post my own 'Lemon' ideas when I feel like I have a good one. Don't expect frequent updates as I am working on my project - A Newcomer - that will eventually span multiple fandoms. I'll come back to this when I'm stuck on - A Newcomer - or if I feel like working on this.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchises nor do I profit from any, the belong to their owners. I only own my OCs and plots.**_

_**Rating Advisory: This story will be posted under the rating of M, for Language and Sexual Content. Please adhere to the rules of this sight and this story is for mature audiences (18 years or older).**_

* * *

Pokémon: The Serpent's Nest - Arbok

**Date: 08-15-25 / Time: 1613 Hrs. / Location: Kanto - Field**

* * *

'Now, let's see what they have been eating to have become so powerful...' I thought to myself.

My name is Ryan Quinn, I'm 19 years old and I am a Pokémon field researcher, well a Junior Pokémon field researcher. I have been trying to become a full-fledged Pokémon field researcher. As per training, I have to go out in a test area to find something noteworthy before I can become a field researcher and be able to go to the other countries and study other Pokémon.

Currently, I'm lying down on my stomach, observing this area's rhydon to find out what kind of berry that they have recently been eating that made them much stronger. As I have observed for the last few days, I have not found out what it was they were eating to become so strong in such a short period of time. As I sat there observing through a pair of binoculars, I saw the rhydon eating their usual diet of the different colored berries. Continuing to watch around sunset, I started to see the rhydon look around oddly, after several moments, I saw the alpha male walk into view with a mean looking expression on it's face. I noticed that it was staring right in my direction. I pulled the binoculars away and looked at the front of them, noticing that they were a new pair, the lenses were very reflective. I looked up at the sun and noticed the sun was behind the rhydon pack. "Ohhh... Fuck!" I exclaimed. I had forgotten the 'Lens-flare' effect with any sort of scope or lens and was about to pay for it.

I got up and saw that the pack was charging me. I turned and ran as fast as I could, trying to escape serious injury and/or death. I ran across the 100 acre open field trying to find a safe place to hide. As I ran, I looked back and saw that the rhydon pack had gained ground and were only 100 feet away. I continued to run for several more moments, looking for a place to hide, until I saw a cave opening on the side of a hill. I knew that common knowledge dictates I should avoid caves whenever possible, but right now serves as an excuse to hide in one. I started heading in the direction of the cave and within seconds, I was hiding behind one of the many stalagmites within the dark cave.

As I sat behind one of the stalagmites, I started to hear the many footfalls of the rhydon entering the cave. They got louder and louder until I heard a hissing sound come from deep within the cave. At that, the footfalls of the rhydon stopped for a moment before another, even louder hiss rung through the cave. I heard the footfalls of the rhydon start up, but got quieter, indicating that they must be leaving the cave. After several moments of listening to the footfalls leaving the cave, I let out a sigh of relief and slumped down against the stalagmite I had hidden behind and relaxed for a little bit. Suddenly, I heard movement, not footfalls, but a continuous motion, like slithering, and knew I was now in danger by something far worse than the rhydon. Before I could get up and run from the threat, I felt something powerful and scaly hit my head, knocking me unconscious within seconds...

* * *

**Time Lapse: Unknown amount of time later.**

* * *

'Guh... my head, feels like I got put into a car-crusher.' I awoke with a throbbing pain in my head.

I groggily opened my eyes only to find darkness to greet me. Slowly lifting my upper body from the ground, I placed a hand on my head while the other to the ground behind me. Whatever my hand made contact with suddenly moved and heard a loud hiss, scaring the living hell out of me as I scrambled a short distance before coming to a wall of the cave and twisted myself around and placed my back against it. I tried to see whatever I had touched and couldn't see with the darkness of the cave, only relying on my hearing. After several moments of nothing happening, I calmed my breathing and slowly tried got to my feet, my vision slightly adjusting to the darkness, only allowing me to see about as far as I could reach my arm out.

I tried to find a way to get out of here but I suddenly felt something heavy, powerful, and scaly wrap around my midsection and start to squeeze, tightly. It was wrapped over my arms, which prevented me from attempting to remove whatever had wrapped around me and was cutting off my supply of oxygen. After a brief moment of struggling, I started to feel numb within my head, indicating I was about to pass out, not before I noticed a large headed figure just within the threshold of the darkness attached to the body constricting me. As my vision was beginning to blur and grow dark, adding to my near-inability to see in the first place, I dropped to my knees as the creature brought it's head closer and as I was about to blackout, the grip on my midsection loosened a bit allowing my to breathe.

With its grip loosened, I panted, trying to regain my breath as its head could be somewhat identified as serpentine, but I could not identify its species specifically. 'What the hell is it waiting for? Should it have devoured me by now?' I gave a questioning expression as to why I was released and slowly got back on my feet. I heard the snake slither around a bit before it stopped somewhere close by. I thought for a moment before it started up again and was coming around behind me, and before I could question what it was doing, I felt contact on my back and was shoved forward lightly. I looked back and saw it bear its fangs momentarily, causing me to not resist it in its pushing. I stumbled a bit in the darkness as we moved, tripping slightly over small crevices and rocks, occasionally a stalagmite every once in a while, being led to an unknown destination.

After about what seemed like half an hour, I could see a faint, blue light ahead and it was enough for me to see the surrounding cavern limestone. I saw the serpent lead on while I followed, knowing that if I tried to run, I would end up lost in the darkness and may become a meal for the large serpent. After passing around several columns and stalagmites, I saw a cone of light illuminate from the ceiling of the cavern, lighting up the ground with the incoming moonlight. It looked like a very small field, medium length grass covering most of the floor with the occasional stalactite that had fallen from weathering over thousands of years, creating a break in the overall view of the field.

As the large serpent slithered out onto the field of grass, I started noting its features, large hood on its head, purple coloration, then it turned to look at my idle form and I noted black, yellow, and red markings within the hood. With this information, I came to the conclusion of the serpent's identity as an arbok. The snake was larger than I thought it might have been, it was about 14 feet in length and its body had a large, but not-too-large girth of what I guessed was around 15 inches in diameter. The cobra pokémon had to weigh at least 400 pounds, given its size, I was pretty damned lucky that it decided not to totally crush me when it had constricted me.

I turned my attention to its eyes and I saw that the arbok was giving a rather deadly glare before I stepped forward, fearing that if I did anything else, I would become the cobra's midnight snack. The glare lightened up and I relaxed slightly, slumping my shoulders a bit and I continued to look around, awestruck at the beauty of the cavern. The cavern walls contained many crystalline structures that would collect any incoming light and enhance it, lighting the cavern's room a bit more. I then felt something wrap around my legs, catching me by surprise while I saw Arbok with an unexpected devilish grin, which made me fearful for the events ahead. The arbok slithered further onto the field while looking out of the corner of its eye, waiting for me to follow and I did so.

"Eh heh, w-what a n-nice place y-you have h-here Arbok." I nervously complemented Arbok with its dwelling. I got an eased hiss from the large cobra pokémon as we passed by one of the fallen stalactites. Then it took a left turn around a large fallen tree that must have ended up here by falling through the large hole in the ceiling several years ago. What laid by the tree was a rather large, but shallow hole filled with dirt and dead leaves, creating what I thought might be a nest of some sort. The arbok had stopped its movement and turned towards me, giving the same devilish glare it had before, to which I took a small step back.

That must have provoked the serpent and it lunged at me, suddenly bringing its tail forward and wrapped it around my left leg. I quickly looked down and saw my leg in a tight grip before it was yanked towards the pokémon, causing my to fall on my back before getting slung towards the nest roughly. I landed with a grunt of pain and tried to get back up, but I was immediately pinned under the arbok, using only its massive weight to keep me from moving. I kept struggling for several moments until the cobra leaned its head down and stopped uncomfortably close to my face. I darted my eyes around for a moment, trying to avoid eye contact with the arbok, but I couldn't and it shook its head with a smile, obviously entertained about my predicament.

With that, I suddenly felt warmth radiating from the cobra around my stomach. I was confused for a moment as to why the reptile was so warm before it dawned on me, it must be in heat, telling me that it was female. My eyes went wide, knowing that poképhilia, although legal, is morally frowned upon, which could basically ruin my reputation, my social life, but most importantly, if my superiors discovered such a thing, I would lose my job, in turn would force me to seek out a new one. I tried struggling once again while staring into the arbok's eyes, seeing a quite a bit of heat-induced lust in them as its head came closer to mine. After a tense moment that seemed like hours, I finally felt scaly lips pressed against mine.

I struggled much harder at this point, but it was no use with the weight of the arbok lying on my chest. Feeling the pokémon's forked tongue prodding my lips for entry, I debated with myself for several moments, thinking of what could happen. Then I thought of some things that I could benefit from this, I was lonely, had no girlfriend due to my profession, I did not have my own pokémon, and I am, although shameful to admit, a virgin. This started to seem not so bad as my thoughts contradicted common belief and I let the last of my inhibitions go and melted into the kiss. Her lips felt like velvet and I was enjoying the contact I shared with Arbok.

I felt her serpentine body shift off to the left of my chest as she pulled away from the kiss, getting off of me completely while she stared at me with interest. She hissed lightly and I knew what she meant as I got up, undressing by first removing my pack and shirt, tossing them to the side. I was not one to exercise, at least until I became a field researcher, as I was slightly skinny and had very little muscle definition. As I was about to remove my pants, I was swept off my feet by Arbok and swiftly landed on her midsection, cushioning my fall before she used her fangs to grip my jeans and rip them from me by sliding them down my legs and tossed them towards my shirt.

I felt the coldness of the cavern and shivered as I was now stripped to my boxers, but I was warmed up by the contact between me and Arbok. I then got back up and was brought into another heated kiss with her, being careful with her fangs. She wrapped herself around my legs and my lower body, constricting just enough to grip my boxers and slid downwards, my boxers going with her. She placed my boxers with the rest of my clothes and rushed back to me, shoving me into the nest and onto my back, the fall being cushioned by the dirt and leaves, while she landed lightly beside me. She then slithered up to me before turning her attention towards my 7 inch semi-flaccid manhood.

Arbok slithered to my lower body and wrapped her body around my legs and brought her head close to my manhood. She then flicked out her forked tongue, catching a bit of my scent before she opened her mouth and engulfed my member, mindful of her fangs as my erection became rigid. I reeled my head back as she started to suck on my member and I brought a hand down to her head, rubbing gently as she continued her work, looking up at me every once in a while. Her tongue wrapped around my hard member and squeezed, releasing a small amount of pre and making her squirm slightly in anticipation as I felt intense pleasure. I honestly felt like I had died and gone to heaven.

She then shifted her body around and brought her lower half onto my chest, bringing her sex close to my face. I thought for a moment on what to do, but she lifted her tail a bit off of my chest, revealing her cloaca, which is what I needed to please her in return for her treatment. I grabbed her lower half and brought it over my face, while lowering it with a slight struggle to keep her from smashing my face with her weight. After several moments, I had lowered her onto my mouth and I stuck my tongue out, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body which I felt as her bringing more of my manhood into her mouth, eventually reaching her gullet with her fangs grazing my skin. I started to swirl my tongue inside of her and she squirmed a bit atop of me, causing me to release a breath of air from her heavy weight into her sex.

After several minutes of pleasuring each other, I started to taste her fluids, which was surprisingly sweet. Her efforts with my manhood intensified and I felt a knot form in my genitals, indicating that I was close to cumming and redoubled my efforts with her. It was practically a race to cause the other to climax first as we kept pleasuring each other as much as we could. In a minute, I felt her walls tighten around my tongue and a second later, felt her fluids flow from her sex and into my mouth and on my face, dripping onto the ground. After several moments, her walls loosened, allowing my to remove my tongue while she kept sucking on my member trying to make me finish while bringing her lower half off of my chest and behind her, turning her head back towards me. I felt myself tighten up more and within moments, I released into her maw with several powerful bursts, causing her to close her jaws tightly and shudder at the taste of my semen.

After my climax died down, she removed herself from my member and opened her maw for me to see my essence, before she swallowed the load, leaving no trace of any spillage. I was a bit astonished at that, but that faded as she slithered on top of my body, lining up her sex with my manhood. I looked to her and asked, "Are you sure about this?" to which she nodded and lowered herself onto my member, while she gave a low, strung-out hiss that echoed throughout the cavern. As I sunk deeper into her sex, feeling quite a bit resistance which served to my pleasure and before long, I felt myself come to a barrier deep within her. Again I looked to her and her response was her slamming down onto me, ripping through the barrier as she painfully hissed and smacking the ground behind her with her tail. I was scarred that I hurt her badly and looked down, seeing several small trickles of blood leaking from her and onto me, eventually dripping onto the dirt below us.

I tried to lift her off of me, but her weight prevented me from doing so and before long she lifted herself a bit before quickly bringing herself back down onto me, my member sliding in and out of her. I started feeling her sex heat up a bit and she shot her head forward, locking her lips with mine as her forked tongue entered my mouth with no resistance, exploring while I did the same, bringing my tongue into her maw, slightly tasting my own essence from earlier, but it was very faint which didn't bother me. I deepened the kiss as her fangs grazed my cheeks, causing me to shudder slightly at the contact, hearing her moan out a hiss into my mouth. I felt her start to wrap her tail around my leg as I broke the kiss and continued to thrust into her as best as I could. I felt the tightening sensation from earlier once more and I redoubled my efforts, hugging tightly as the serpent atop of me tightened up around my manhood, causing me more resistance, bringing me closer to the edge.

I thrusted fast and hard as her walls continued to tighten to the point that I could barely move. Arbok threw her head up into the air and hissed loudly, causing a loud echo to resonate throughout the cavern. I then felt myself tighten and gave a couple thrusts and released my seed deep within her, forcing her to moan and she dropped almost her full bodyweight onto me. With that, I gave a light hug as she relaxed into my grip. We stayed in this position for several minutes, recovering ourselves from the afterglow. She eventually slid off to my side and I leaned up, Arbok doing the same before I gave her another passionate kiss. she eventually broke the kiss and she slithered over to my clothes, picking them up with her mouth and bringing them to me. I thanked her and I tried to wipe off our combined juices from my groin, but she brought her head in and quickly licked up the mess and swallowed it all, earning another awed look from me.

I shook myself from my stupor and got to getting dressed, placing my boxers on first, watching the serpent stare as my now-flaccid member was covered. I then grabbed my pants and put them back on, followed by my shirt and my pack. The arbok brought her body close to mine and she started slithering back the way we came as I followed her. After a minute, we had touched the limestone of the cavern floor and I looked back at the cavern's field, seeing that the moonlight had faded, replaced by what I thought was the early sunlight and thought, 'I'll never forget this place, its so, serene and peaceful.' a slight smile appeared on my face. I was tapped on my leg, seeing that Arbok was going to lead me out through the darkened parts of the cave, to which I immediately brought a hand and placed it on her hood, having her guide me out.

Minutes passed before we saw light again, although this time it was the entrance to the cave. The sunlight entered through the mouth of the cave and it felt warm to my skin, letting out a sigh of content. I then turned to look at the arbok, her head held higher than mine by a foot, and asked, "Would you like to come with me? I could use to companionship." my expression softening with my comment. She turned her head towards me and nodded, followed by me asking, "Do you want a name that I could call you?" She nodded in affirmation of a name and I thought for a moment before continuing, "How about... Ambrosia?" The arbok nodded with a warm smile and I gave Ambrosia a deep hug, tucking my head into her hood with limitless joy, several tears streaming from my eyes before dripping from my jawline and onto the ground.

After several minutes of the tender embrace, I pulled myself away and wiped the tears using my hand before I spoke with pride, "Alright, lets go to my... I mean, our home now." Ambrosia nodded, giving me a warm smile and I walked towards our home with her slithering beside me. I know I will have to register myself as a trainer and get a Pokéball for her, but I'll keep her out of it. I don't want her to leave my side ever, and vowed to myself that I will take care of her no matter what...

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone who read this all the way through enjoyed this very much and I hope that it has lifted the hearts of everyone. I did this one specifically because there weren't many that contained arbok in them. Anyways, please leave a review so I know what you all think and if you want, leave an idea and I'll plan the next 'Lemon', hoping to get better as I write them. - The Constitutionalist -**


	2. Mightyena

**A/N: I'm back with another requested one-shot and I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. On a side note, my first 'Lemon' also was my longest typed segment of writing, at 4000 words, I've had so far to date!**

**This will be the second 'Lemon' I have posted and I'll have to ask that if anyone wants to submit a request, please add names of the characters, their occupations, and some sort of method on how they've met each other, it will streamline the process quite a bit and would be appreciated.**

**I couldn't think of anything for my main project and decided to work on this instead.**

**Now lets get to the disclaimers.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own and franchise nor do I profit from them, they belong to their owners. I only own my OCs and plots. Anything I post will not have [brackets] by the title of a one-shot, so if you see a blank space beside it, the one-shot would have been my own submission.**_

_**Submission Disclaimer: I do not own any submitted ideas, any credit should go to those who submitted their ideas. I'm writing for the enjoyment of all who read these submissions.**_

* * *

Pokémon: Loyal Ties - Mightyena [Speedoverpower]

**Date: 02-15-26 / Time: 0630 Hrs. / Location: Hoenn - PMC Outpost Gamma**

* * *

"Hmm... damn, I need a smoke." a gruff voice groaned. The man had an empty pack of cigarettes in his hand and was making his way towards a secluded building deep within one of Hoenn's many forests. He wore an Olive Drab (OD) Battle Dress Uniform (BDU), his tactical vest also being OD in color, and black combat boots concealed under the pant legs of the BDU. He had his faithful companion beside him, a Mightyena, raised from birth by the man in question, who's nametag on the left side of his tactical vest read 'Dallas'. Dallas looked to be in his late forties, early fifties, but he really was 42, having fought in combat tended to make most people look much older than they really were.

As he opened the door to the hidden outpost, he held it open for a moment to let in his faithful friend before closing the door and heading to the armory, ready to run a performance check on some of the firearms within. He immediately grabbed eight magazines of 5.56x45mm ammunition for his M16A1 and placed them in pouches that lined the front of his tactical vest, before picking up eight single-stack magazines of .45ACP for his M1911A1, placing them in a side pouch. He grabbed the M16A1 and the M1911A1 before he closed the armory door and activated the digital lock, turning to see his faithful friend sitting in front of him, looking towards the carton of cigarettes that laid on a nearby desk, soon returning it's gaze to Dallas with a solemn expression. "I know I need to quit smoking, just not today, okay?" he sighed heavily. His friend gave a shake of it's head, obviously disappointed with my answer. He then thought back to how they came to be such great friends...

* * *

**Flashback - Beginning**

* * *

With no one to speak of, Dallas had sought companionship from one of the many pokémon of the world, but he didn't have access to the modern technology or methods like the many trainers of today used. Practically, all trainers had to do was walk up to them and tap them with their 'Eliteballs', the latest in pokéball technology that had a near-perfect catch on non-legendary pokémon. Catching a pokémon twenty years ago was much more difficult since trainers had to weaken a pokémon in 'battle' before using the old-fashioned pokéball on them, which was easier said than done. The young trainers of today wouldn't go to far into the forest by the nearby town, and as such, the local pokémon were fond of humans. After growing up without a pokémon to call his own and not accepting the modern ways, he quickly gave up on trying to catch a pokémon, joining the police force before quickly quitting that due to boredom, becoming a mercenary later on.

Dallas was alright with the life of being a mercenary, having bought an old Colt M16A1 AR and a Remington M1911A1 for use on his jobs and for personal training, but loneliness quickly came back to him as he still didn't have a pokémon of his own. During his earlier years as a mercenary, he had fought against both Team Magma and Team Aqua, criminal organizations that were hell-bent on world domination, an age-old pathetic goal with no possible way of achieving it. After many years of fighting and having dealt death to both organizations, Dallas had earned a number of injuries during combat ops, leaving him with only one lung, a dead kidney, and a metal replacement knee. By the time he was 33, he was lucky to even be alive from his injuries, but having developed a smoking addiction 10 years prior had made him worse off, but that didn't deter him from his profession and his smoking habit.

After a couple more years of fighting on the front in combat and the front of his own loneliness, he received another call by his anonymous correspondent to deal with a new Joint Team Magma/Aqua research facility. He was to infiltrate a Team Plasma outpost in order to destroy all traces of their work towards capturing the legendary pokémon. He successfully did so, planting some Composition 4 plastic explosives (C4) on major databanks to derail their progress. As he made his way back towards the vent he came through, he caught sight of an egg in a lab, which he knew that Teams was planning on performing experiments on it. He took the egg and tucked it into a satchel bag that was in the lab, keeping it close to him as he escaped, detonating the C4 when he was a safe distance away.

After a couple of days of rest, the egg that he recovered from the facility began hatching, catching Dallas off guard as a poochyena broke from it's egg and crawled from it's shell. Dallas just watched in amazement as the pokémon drew its first breath, quickly sneezing to remove the membrane from it's face, to which Dallas went and got a bath towel, coming back to wipe off the newborn pup. After several hours of handling the pup, having cleaned and fed it, he thought of coming up with a name for it, but he had to check its gender, which he found it to be female. He scratched his head and gave off a thoughtful hum, looking over the poochyena for any distinct features, but couldn't find anything. Bringing the pup close to his face, the pup opened her eyes and had a confused expression on her face. Although he didn't know much about the pup's physiology, he did notice that the color in her irises were not the normal red color, but a light purple. He then got the inspiration for the pup's name...

* * *

**Flashback - Ending**

* * *

"Violet, I'm going to be fine, there's no need to worry." Dallas spoke softly to his companion.

Violet gave a low whine, obviously distressed about his health and his addiction.

She lowered her head and Dallas gave the wolf pokémon a couple light pats and said, "I know girl, I apologize for upsetting you with my smoking problem, but I feel fine." As to contradict his statement, he started to cough, bringing a hand to his chest in an effort to loosen his tightened airways. Violet gave a surprised bark and nuzzled close to Dallas as his coughing fit faded. "Gah... damned cigarettes." he exclaimed, catching his breath for several moments. "Thanks Violet for the concern, but I'm fine." he got down on one knee and started to pet her, which caused her to start wagging her tail.

Before long, he stopped petting her, got up, and headed towards the stairs that led to an underground firing range. He left Violet upstairs as he went down the steps, being sure that Violet would stay since the sounds of gunfire would likely hurt her ears. When he reached the bottom of the steps, he opened the large metal door that led into the firing range and closed it behind him...

* * *

**POV - Violet**

* * *

I gave a low whine when my master told me not to worry, but I couldn't help but worry for him. Dallas has always been my friend and I've grown concerned with his health over the years, mostly because of his smoking addiction. He needed to get some treatment before his body gives out on him, it won't be pretty if he doesn't. I've always loved my master since he raised me from a pup, although he was a fighter and fought against the Team Magma and Team Aqua organizations, he always found the time to play with me.

Those times became less frequent over the years as his smoking 'habit' was in the process of destroying his remaining lung. I didn't like his decision to keep smoking and I've tried to hide his cigarettes, but he was more persistent with finding them than I am with hiding them. I quickly gave up trying to hide them and I've constantly been close him, making sure he knew my concern. He definitely knew of my concern, but he kept on smoking despite my protests, giving me a couple pats on my head, stating, " I know girl, I apologize for upsetting you with my smoking problem, but I feel fine."

As if Arceus decided to contradict his statement, he started to have a coughing fit, bringing a hand to his chest as if to try and stop it. I barked in surprise and nuzzled up close to him, as if that would help. He eventually stopped coughing, "Gah... Damned cigarettes!" taking a couple hard breaths to get oxygen into his lung. I backed out of nuzzling him, but kept very close while giving a worried expression, to which he remedied with getting on his knee that had the metal replacement and began petting me. I was quickly brought out of my worried thoughts and grew happy, my tail wagging.

After a short time of the contact, he stopped and got up, turning to head towards the stairs to go use the firing range. I watched him go down those steps and my thoughts returned to him, but specifically, his social life. Ever since he started smoking, he distanced himself from his comrades that were also part of the PMC they worked for, I don't know the name of the PMC, but Dallas became very shut-in since then. I've been trying to get him off his ass and get him to socialize, but he's just too stubborn, he only focuses on the next call from the PMC to receive an objective.

I took a breath of air to calm my nerves, but I smelt that something was a bit off. I went over to my decently sized pillow-bed that Dallas had got me several years back, still looking almost new after the whole time, and I curled up on the bed, trying to think what the odor was. After a couple of minutes of trying to identify it, I felt that I was hit by car as I didn't see the inevitable coming. I was too lost in my thoughts to know that most of the pokémon outside had gone into heat, triggering my own response of a warm sensation was felt from my genitalia. I mentally groaned at the prospect that I may have to go another season without having some sort of copulation to relieve me of this burning sensation.

I started to hear the faint, muffled gunshots from Dallas's M16A1 and thought of how he spent much of his life had been in seclusion. I felt bad for him and all I've been trying to do is help him, giving all the caring love I could for him, but then my thoughts started going towards ones where I could help him in more intimate ways. I felt that I needed him with me, the need to feel his true love for me, to feel him inside me. At that, I shook my head a bit to get that dirty thought out of my mind, but it kept coming back, stronger even as my heat was taking root. I started fantasizing about our copulation, and slowly, my thoughts of the act being indecent between my master and I deteriorated.

Within my fantasized state, I started to shift a bit from my spot on my bed and was getting a bit warm, feeling my heat start to take full effect and indulge in my daydreams. I kept tossing and rolling until I heard the firing range's door close from downstairs. I immediately stopped in my pleasure, sitting up to hide my exposed genitalia as I heard Dallas's footsteps climbing the stairs...

* * *

**POV - Dallas**

* * *

I closed the large steel door to the firing range, grabbed a set of hearing protecting earmuffs and headed over to the lone desk on the opposing side of the room facing the door. The range was a plain concrete room that had the occasional light fixture hanging by a j-hook in the ceiling, a bin for spent shell casings, a reloading bench next to that for reloading the used brass, and a corkboard wall fixture downrange for holding targets with, containing a bulletproof sheet of Kevlar and lead used to stop bullets from hitting the wall behind it. I walked over to the desk and set my firearms down, grabbed a target sheet and headed downrange to hang the target on the corkboard fixture.

Once I did that, I went back to the desk and picked up my M16A1, checking the chamber for any rounds that might be in it by pulling the charging handle before grabbing a magazine from my vest and loaded it into the feed and chambering a round. I went over to a spot on the floor that had an 'X' made using tape and stood on it, looking downrange. Once I was standing on it, I put on the earmuffs and shouldered the M16A1, aiming down the sights as I switched the safety off, before lining up with the bulls-eye of the target. I drew in a breath before slowly exhaling, slowing my heart rate as my finger began depressing the trigger. About a second later, I felt my rifle's recoil as I fired downrange and hit the target.

I repeated the process for about 12 shots before I switched the fire-selector to full-auto. I then depressed the trigger and held it as the firearm kicked as I held it on target riddling the target with holes within a 12" diameter cluster. The mag was empty and I pressed the mag-release and grabbed another mag and loading it, this time tapping the bolt-release to chamber the first round of the mag. I aimed down the sights once more and held the trigger until the magazine was dry.

I repeated this process 6 more times until I had no more 5.56x45mm ammunition. That was when I went back over to the desk, placing my M16A1 down with the safety on and the bolt open, before grabbing my M1911A1 and racked the slide to check for any ammo loaded within. I walked back to the taped spot on the floor and grabbed a single-stack .45ACP mag and loaded it into the mag-feed and racked the slide, chambering a round.

For some reason, I had nagging sensation in the back of my mind, but could not place what it was though. I shook the thought and refocused with my current situation and switched the M1911A1's safety off before aiming down the sights. I once again drew in a breath and slowly exhaled, steadying my aim before depressing the pistol's trigger, hitting the target dead-center of the bulls-eye. Before the brass of the shot hit the ground, I smirked and continued to fire, emptying the mag in a matter of a couple seconds, all shots impacting in a relatively tight cluster.

Again, I repeated the process of firing off all the ammunition I had until my last mag was empty. I was satisfied with the results, both in the flawless functioning of my firearms, as well as myself with having a steady hand. I lowered my M1911A1, ejected the empty mag, and threw the slide forward before walking back to the desk. I picked up the M16A1 and headed for the entrance to the range, and as I did so, the sensation from earlier came back, a little bit stronger this time, but it was also accompanied by a strange scent.

The odor was strange, I couldn't quite place what it was, but it seemed familiar. Having been in several hazardous situations in my work, I've had to be more aware of any airborne toxins, which gave me a somewhat strong sense of smell. I got to the door and opened it, passing through before closing it once more and headed back up the stairs. Once there, I headed back to the armory, noticing Violet out of the corner of my eye sitting rigid upon her bed, but I carried on and opened the armory, placed the M16A1 and M1911A1 back on their racks, the magazines on a shelf, all before I removed my tactical vest and placed it on a hook off to the side within the armory. I closed the armory door and reactivated the digital lock before going to check on Violet...

* * *

**POV - Third Person View**

* * *

Dallas had removed his vest before locking the armory for a second time, about to check up on Violet. As he turned the corner and entered the main room of the outpost, he noticed his companion Mightyena's estranged expression and decided to find out what was troubling her. He walked up to the old dog-bed that he had gotten for her and kneeled down, quickly noticing the odor once more and learning that it came from Violet.

He asked with a worried expression, "Hey Violet, are you feeling alright? You seem a bit distressed."

Violet responded with a low whine, looking at the ground. Dallas was going to question her, but followed her gaze and noticed that the bed had a slight wet spot. He knew that Violet was well-trained, she wouldn't just have an accident inside. The smell was different and he remembered when she first produced it, knowing that she must've entered another heat cycle.

"Hmm... I know girl, it's going to be rough on you, but you can make it through another heat session." he gave a disheartened sigh.

Violet then suddenly licked his face, earning a chuckle from him. She continued to lick him, nudging Dallas back a bit until he lost his balance and falling on his back, not hard enough to hurt though. As he laid there, Violet was standing overtop of him and continued to lick him, earning a little more chuckling. After a few minutes of this, seeing as this little game of hers as a bit much, "Okay Violet, I think that's enough." Dallas stated, sheepish from the continued affection. He tried to gently push the Mightyena off of him, but she kept herself planted over him, her licks starting to be drawn out and somewhat sensual.

With knowing that her licks were getting a bit too affectionate, he developed a worried expression and thought about some sort of law against pokémon/human relationships, which had been disavowed due to a class-action lawsuit over the sentience of pokémon being on par with humans, being able to make their own decisions with their lives. He then thought of what Violet was doing and realized that she didn't just love him as man's-best-friend, but something of genuine love, deep from the heart. Knowing this, he soon found comfort with her deeply affectionate actions and let go of any inhibitions.

"Violet, is this truly what you want?" he questioned, looking directly into Violet's eyes, seeing the compassion in them. Her answer came in the form of a nod and she gave a long lick across his face. Dallas was overjoyed at the notion and reached up, giving her a hug while burying his face into the fur of her chest. He felt the longing sensation for someone special to come be replaced with sheer happiness, his soul feeling uplifted.

Violet then pawed at his chest, telling him that she wanted him to undress, to which he complied. He got to his feet and unzipped his OD BDU jacket, removing it to reveal several scars, most caused by bullet wounds, others by surgery to remove his lung and to remove the many deeply imbedded bullets. He tossed the jacket to the side and removed his boots and the OD BDU pants, revealing several more bullet scars before he tossed them with his shirt. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them off and tossed them to the pile, revealing his 7 inch member to Violet, who stared with loving awe.

She strutted up to him and brought her nose close to smell the object of her desire, only to engulf it within her muzzle, mindful of her teeth and fangs. He was shocked and afraid that she might hurt him terribly, but he soon relaxed as her tongue curled around his member, sending waves of pleasure through him, making him curl his toes. After several moments, Violet decided to try something unexpected to Dallas by using her teeth to gentle graze his member as she sucked on his member, drawing a shallow moan from him and causing a small amount of pre to leak onto her tongue, causing her to shudder slightly at the taste. She then withdrew herself from him and turned the side to licking the length of his shaft, wrapping her flat tongue around it and moved up and down along his shaft, causing him more pleasure as both sides of her teeth grazed his member.

After several minutes of this treatment, Dallas felt a tightening sensation within his sack, feeling ready to release. Violet noticed his expression and repositioned herself back in front of him, engulfing his member once more, and bobbed her head back and forth on his manhood. As she continued to suck on his member, Dallas brought his hands down and placed them on the back of her head, forcing her further down his shaft, basically muzzle-fucking her. Within moments, he gave a couple more strong thrusts, grunting through gritted teeth, before he released his seed into Violet's muzzle, catching most of it within while some dribbled out of the corners of her mouth. She momentarily opened her muzzle to show Dallas the load, only to swallow it the next, licking the dribbles of his seed from her jowls.

Violet stepped back as Dallas collapsed to his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath, drained from his release. The mightyena gave a drawn out lick on his face before she turned around, presenting her sex to her master. He saw her look back at him with what he thought was a grin before he lifted himself off of his hands and scooted up behind his faithful companion, his member in hand. With a reassuring grin from the wolf pokémon, he prodded her soaking entrance before starting to push into her, causing her to moan in delighted pleasure. He sunk his member into her and at about five inches in, he felt something block his progress, giving a confused stare towards her. She simply pushed against him, causing his member to tear through her barrier and give off a pained growl, Dallas fearful that he hurt her.

He tried to pull out, but Violet pushed back into him, forcing to keep him inside her. He understood what she wanted him to do and after as she rocked forward, Dallas thrust forward into her, feeling the slick tightness of her sex. He pulled back, only to thrust forward again, gaining another moan from her. He grabbed her hips as he pumped in and out of her, giving off low moans of his own as their pleasure increased. After several minutes of slowly thrusting into her, Dallas started to feel the tightening sensation build up once more, causing him to speed up his thrusts, each time sinking into Violet to the hilt of his shaft, feeling the warmth of her tight, slick walls. He kept thrusting until she felt Violet's walls clamp down on him, his member deep within her as she came, her fluids, leaking from her. It triggered Dallas's climax as he pumped a couple more times until he released his hot seed into her, making her sigh in contented pleasure.

They remain connected for several minutes, trying to recover from their climactic highs before Dallas pulled out, causing their mixed fluids to leak onto the floor. After recovering enough to stand, Dallas got to his feet and went to get a towel to clean up the mess on the floor. When he returned with one, he saw that the mess was gone, seeing Violet licking her jowls, thinking to himself, 'I guess she likes the taste...' he gave an awkward smirk as she returned a grin. He went back to the bathroom and placed the towel back on the rack before exiting, turning off the light and closing the door. As he went to collect his clothes, Violet stopped blocked him for a moment and used her tongue to clean his now-flaccid member of their mixed fluids, which gave him a small amount of pleasure. When she had finished cleaning him, he went over to the pile of clothes and put on each article back on, zipping everything up as he finished.

Having the feeling of being complete, Dallas went over to the couch and laid down, Violet hopping up and laying down on top of him. He started to pet her head and she quietly barked, happy with the contact. After several minutes of laying there, Dallas started to feel tired and felt that he needed some sleep, and as he did, he felt Violet setting her head down underneath his chin. He smiled as he thought how his life had taken a turn for the better, which he thanked Arceus for before he felt himself become drowsy, his need to sleep quickly overcoming him. As a last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness, he said one last thing to Violet, "I love you..."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this took all day to write and I hope it was worth it. This surpasses the first entry, again shattering my record for the number of words in an entry. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this, I'm always accepting any submissions, which I'll try my best to give you all a good 'Lemon'. - The Constitutionalist -**


End file.
